The thing I hate about you
by Senekisu
Summary: France hated Canada for one reason that the other blond doesn't really have an idea..please read and review.Oneshot.


He always watched him whenever the world meeting is being held. That young and shy nation, who was also his former colony during his glorious day, yet has been taken away from him during his demise. The boy grew well. Well-grown, as much as he didn't expect that he would be, He grew taller and well-endowed, yet beautifully albeit also a little shy and unnoticeable to the other nations. Still, he was quite a breath taking view, an eye candy for Francis Bonnefoy. Francis let a devious smile drawn his face as he watched and observed carefully when the boy stood from his seat, shuffling paper documents into his hands and carefully putting it inside his attaché case when the meeting is finally over. The blond boy moved gracefully as those silky blond locks swaying whenever he moves freely and his body language was.. _Well, Francis could describe it as sexy.._

"_How could you Mathieu__.."_ he whispered as he also took a long held sigh and roused from his seat to follow the younger nation who just got out from the meeting room."_You know I hated it when you moved like that__." _His mind was buzzing a sound all over again."_I hated it__."_ Again he was silently prattling about hating Canada in a manner that the other blond didn't know.

It was past a while when Canada walked out from the meeting room. He felt that someone is following him from behind as an overly large steps is echoing through out the corridor. Canada felt uneasy and took a fast steps, hoping that it wasn't Russia, just by basing from that tapping steps, he could figure out that it would none other than Russia. The nation is giving him creeps whenever he's around him, like he was some sort of a stalker. Without looking back, Canada entered the Men's room with a scheme of plan to corner the man who is following him from behind. "_Maybe a little talk could clear everything out"_ he said silently to himself as he took a hiding place behind the cubicle.

After a few moment of waiting, Matthew held his breath silently as someone did enter the Men's room, he watched in silence looking over underneath the cubicle's door as those steps wearing a brown boots roams around the room like he was finding someone that is certainly, Matthew. "_But wait.."_Matthew suddenly paused and thought. "_Does Russia wear brown boots?"_ his eyebrows furrowed in mere confusion and decided to open the door to see the person. But he was surprise to see it was his former host nation France, standing and leaning over the sink while tapping his feet onto the ground.

"Bonjour~ Mon petit.." he greeted as Canada got out from the cubicle room with a huge blush on his face.

"France?"

"Qui."

"Uhm.. Why are you following me?" he asked curiously as those piercing clear blue eyes set on him.

"Mon petit.." he paused "Oh I forgot, I shouldn't call you that way again."

"Eh?" his words can't sink into Canada's mind right now as Francis took advantage to pin the flushing nation against the wall causing Canada to let a startled squeak from his lips.

"You know what Mathieu. I hate you." Francis stated bluntly and Canada was left awed by his presence.

"But why? Did I do something wrong? If I do, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Stuttering at Francis sudden indention Matthew tried to pry the man away from him, knowing that he can do it, but was afraid to hurt his former host country.

Knowing that Matthew started struggling at his hold Francis think fast, much faster than his brain could produce waves and send it through all over his body. He pushed Matthew more against the wall and grabbed the taller nation's head down before he could free his own body against him and lock his lips with his. They kissed.

Matthew's eyes grew wide in shock, yet his brain is saying other wise. He rather enjoyed it knowing that he had a long held infatuation to his former host nation. He gasped as he felt the other blond tongue is licking through his lips and playing with it carefully asking for some permission to enter his. Canada parted his lips shyly as France intrude and ravage his lips to a deep and passionate kiss.

Francis extend his both hands and wrapped it around Matthew's neck carefully pulling him down to catch him with more deeper kiss as Matthew's hands gently crawled into Francis hips and holding it tightly with his delicate fingers clasping in the loin cloth of his uniform. They stayed kissing like that for a while, when finally Matthew broke into the kiss and stare down to his former mentor with a burning blush building in his face. "_Why?"_his blue violet gaze was set on Francis, yet Francis just gave him a devious smirk and cupped his chin.

"You don't know why I hated you Mathieu?" Francis started with his smirk grew into a predatory grin, while Matthew still flushing red and silently listening to Francis. "Well, as your former host country, at first I must be proud that you have taken piece of my culture into your country despite being a British colony for a long time Mon cher."

"Then why have you hated me when I did preserve some of your culture in my country?" Canada hesitantly asked his former mentor.

"I didn't hate you for that Mathieu."

"Then why?"

"I hated it.. You know how much I hated it when you grew much taller than me Mathieu. I found it hard to lean over you just to catch your lips and kiss you." Finally Francis burst out with his arms crossed against his broad chest and glared at Matthew startled demeanor. "What did you do? How did you get much taller than me? Care to explain Mathieu?"

Matthew stared at him blankly and afterwards lowered his look into the ground and his shoulders started shuddering. " I didn't do anything.. it's just.."

Francis noticed that Canada has fallen into a deep depression because of what he just said and started to get worried. "Mathieu forget everything that I've said okay.." His grin is slowly dissipating as Matthew continued to shudder. "Mon cher, si'l vous plait.. please don't cry.." patting his back, Francis hovered over the younger Canadian to comfort him. But Matthew suddenly stopped shuddering and let a loud and crisp laugh, much to Francis dismayed looks.

"You.. you hated me because I'm much taller than you?" Matthew laughed out with tears pearling in the side of his eyes. _How stupid of you_. He silently thought.

"Well that was quite stupid Mon cher.." Francis leaned against the wall and started laughing his heart out as well.

"Yeah, you're stupid." Laughing still Canada held his stomach to restrain himself from tripping over.

"I'm stupid but I'm fabulous and sexy" Francis laughed out.

The two of them laughed hardly at their own stupidity like there were no tomorrow when suddenly England entered the men's room and saw the two of them laughing. Raising his overly large eyebrow England frowned at the two laughing nation and stated.

"Are you guys on crack?"

**~END~**


End file.
